Fan:List of Deaths in Ice Age fanfictions
This is a list of characters throughout the series that are deceased or presumably deceased. Characters with a strike through them, are characters that were throught to be deceased, but were revealed to be alive. Characters that are in normal are deceased and character in bold are main characters that have died. Characters in Italics are presmably deceased characters. ScratteLover2's series Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast #Rudy's Mother - She died saving her children from a ceratosaurus, it ripped her back open. #Rudy's Father - He died of old age. #Rudy's Grandmother - She died of old age. #Rudy's Grandfather - He died of old age. Ice Age: A New Beginning #Dilo - Killed by Guan, when she shoved him into the Lava River, he was burned to death. Ice Age 4 #Guanlong #1 - He was killed when Manny hit him with his tusks, he flew into a rock wall and cracked his neck. #Guanlong #2 - He was shot to death by Scratte in the hospital hallway. #'Sid' - In the second part Sid was attack by the first Guanlong and his stomach was ripped open. He later died in the hospital due blood loss. The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover #To Be Announced Ice Age 5 #Several Ceratosaurus - Twelve Ceratosaurus were killed by Rudy throughout the story. #Red-Horn - He died in a similar way to Dilo, only it was Rudy that pushed him into the lava, instead of Guan. #'Brandon' - He died from his injuries caused by Red-Horn in Ice Age 5, but was revealed to be alive in Ice Age 8. Ice Age 6 #'Buck' - he was presumably deceased when he was dragged into a cave by Dila. He was revealed to be alive in Ice Age 7. #'Guan' - she was presumanly deceased when she was pulled up into the trees by a trap. She was revealed to be alive in Ice Age 7. #'Scratte' - She was presumably killed by the dilophosaurus herd, but was revealed to be alive in Ice Age 7. Ice Age 7 #''Guan's cousin'' - he was hit in the throat by the large plant's plant flailing vines. It is truely unknown if he died, or was knocked unconsious. Since he hasn't appeared again, it is presumed that he's dead. #Three male Dilophosaurus - they are killed by Dila because they failed at killing Scratte and Guan. #Dila - she is ripped apart by her dilophosaurus near the end of Ice Age 7. #'Buck' - he dies from his injures as stated by Guan at the end of Ice Age 7. Ice Age 8 #Scar Eye - he was killed by Rudy, who shoved him off a cliff in Ice Age 8. Gloverboy21's series Ice Age: The Time Kids #Red-Horn - He was knocked off a cliff by Rudy in this, but was revealed to be alive in The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover, and he was finally killed in Ice Age 5 by Rudy. Ice Age: The Time Kids 2 #To Be Announced Unseen characters that have died #Guan's family - They were killed in the middle of the night by the dilophosaurus herd, five years before the events of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, as stated by Guan. Category:Fan Category:Misc. Category:GoAnimate